canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lylat System
The Lylat System is a fictional solar system from Nintendo's video game series, Star Fox. General information The Lylat system is located near the center of the Milky Way galaxy. It has many different planets in it. List of planets VENOM - First and largest planet of the Lylat system, its beauty was once second only to Corneria's, but now it is polluted and full of dangerous pschokinetic traps, and backed with a dark history. Once used as nothing more than a dumping ground for dead ships and the worst of Cornerian exiles, and the home of the Andronian uprising, the planet recently found itself a new future when the Star Fox team and a few others dropped a classified device into the ocean, transforming the acrid waves into pure and even healing water. While this did not completely mend the planet, it has increased Lylatian interest in it, and it may see an even better transformation yet. TITANIA - The once-beautiful planet of Titania was once thought to be home of some of Lylat's most ancient civilizations, until it was transformed into a cold and harsh desert-like mining planet that is now a sandy wasteland that is kept livable by a climate control unit, so it is a home for little more than cacti and vicious Goras monsters. A lot of work is currently being done on the planet by researchers in terms of archeology, MACBETH - Third planet of Lylat, Macbeth is a hollow, volcanic world inside a red interior. But the outer surface is where many Lylatians have made their homes, and there is also a train station, where a gigantic train carries supplies to distant bases. A constant resource-provider for most of Lylat, Macbeth is saturated with so many minerals it's almost on constant defense against pirates who wish to steal the rich goods for illegal purposes. This makes it a fairly closed planet, and few people other than military personell are allowed in...or out. CORNERIA - Corneria is the fourth planet of the Lylat system, known as the "bread basket" of the system, and for long regarded the best place to live. It is varied in climate and generally portrayed as temperate with pleasing mountain ranges and well-developed cities. A few famous Lylatians were born here, and it is the head of government for the system. It's rapid technological advances brought it to the top tier of the Lylat system, and is therefore in control of most of the Solar System...whether other planets admit it, or not. FORTUNA - Fortuna is the fifth planet of the Lylat system. This planet has lush forests and deep jungles that make most if it fairly difficult to live in and is inhabited mostly by natives and a few researchers. FICHINA - One of Lylat's most outermost planets, it is an icy and barren world with a single large installation visible in the center of the area, devoid of almost all life, and bitterly cold year-round. It relies on its climate control system to keep its devastating and often fatal blizzards in-check. PAPETOON - Papetoon is a little more than a large moon encircling Venom, it is the Lylat equivalent of Sherwood Forest for the Star Fox team after they were banished from Corneria for opposing Andross. It is farther out than Sauria, making it not a part of the Lylat system. It's only recently become popular again, particularly in the racing industry. Before now it was under strict Andronian control, but now its a little freer. However, organized crime seems to have become a big business on this insignificant space rock. ELADARD - A very industrial and completely resource-less planet that is littered with many factories, because it was established as a Cornerian city colony that works primarily in manufacturing all once used by the forces of Venom led by Andross during the Lylat Wars. As a result, its atmosphere was horribly polluted and little were able to live there. But now it is a beautiful planet, and is literally nothing but a giant sprawling city that is home to many people, but the atmosphere is becoming inreasingly toxic due to gases dumped into the air by the millions of factories worldwide. While it is regulated by Corneria, it has also been forgotten except for anything involving exports, thus leaving the sick and impovershed citizens on their own, and crime is running rampant. METEOR LAND - An artificial asteroid intended to be an amusement facility dubbed "Meteor Land". METEO - Two asteroid belts that surround Corneria that serves also as a sort of wall between Corneria and most of the rest of Lylat. It's difficult to traverse and is usually just bypassed via warpgate. SECTOR X - A bizarre formation of space dust with high magnetic irregularities that is a debris-filled path to Titania SECTOR Y - A bizarre formation of space dust with high magnetic irregularities, which seems to be a strange, almost sea-like area of space populated by space-faring creatures SECTOR Z - A bizarre formation of space dust with high magnetic irregularities, which appears to be a junk-filled region of space on the way to Macbeth SOLAR - This is Lylat's sun, although it has giant rocks shooting out of it. ZONESS - An oceanic planet that was once the lush, beautiful, and luxurious vacation spot of the Lylat system. But, the planet was turned into a toxic dump, mutated the once majestic sea life of the planet into hideous mutant creatures, and even the planet's food ended up becoming savage enemies, due to the mutative polluting. It has been a very long time since anyone remembered what exactly this planet was before it was used as Lylat's massive garbage dump. Recently, environmentalists have begun to launch campaigns for cleaning the planet up, as very little can survive on an otherwise normal planet, and the ones who are have little time to live. KATINA - Due to the planet's lack of water, it is a desert-like world with a species of unusual plant life, and one of Corneria's first colonies and more hospitable planets. It has more diverse areas of land, and is mostly used by the military for basic training and development, because there are a number of Cornerian bases. AQUAS - A planet that is almost completely aquatic, since it is entirely covered in water and has a few underwater cities. Regarded as a beautiful planet, Aquas was once a normal planet until Bacoon had all the ice melted, thus flooding the entire planet. It's very serene, and peaceful...but what would happen if something lurking beneath the tranquil waves were to have ill-intentions for its inhabitants? AREA 6 - An armada-filled region of space near Venom. Area 6 is part of a ring of Venom air defense zones encircling the planet. It is where most of Andross's armada was located. BOLSE - This space station orbits near Venom. Bolse is Venom's defense satellite, an enormous rectangular space station with a platform-like structure near its midsection. Despite its powerful shield generators, large numbers of defense turrets and its on-board fighter compliment core. SPACE ARMADA - A space armada where one can actually fly inside and between giant starships. THE AWESOME BLACK HOLE - A secret black hole in the asteroid belt, it will take you from Corneria to Venom. And there will always be a projection of someone's image to guide you out. The projection images are of people who have gotten lost, and are trapped in the black hole. SAURIA - A planet almost if not more ancient than Titania, where various dinosaur species and other untamed and brutal creatures live. Sauria is a beautiful and majestic planet of multiple environments in the far reaches of the Lylat system, and portrayed with the most radical biomes--deserts, oceans, plains, and frozen tundra. It has made little to no technological advances, and is regarded as a "little piece of history" in Lylat. Protected from immigration by the Universal Sustainability and Preservation Pact, set by the same environmentalists trying to save Zoness, it is regarded as calm and stable...however, while USAPP protects it from immigration, nobody ever regulates what's leaving the planet. CERINIA - A planet just outside the limits of Lylat, it was destroyed years ago, and it's population was likely very large. The home planet of Krystal, the only known survivor, and all the planet's inhabitants, including Krystal's parents, were killed. It is unclear what happened to the planet; the young vixen's only memories are that the skies were red with hellish fire. Other than what Krystal can tell you, hardly anything is known about this planet. SARGASSO HIDEOUT - Like the Sectors, travel within this zone is strongly cautioned against. Thought to be the remnants of an ancient planet, it's a fair-sized patch of rock and debris, surrounded by asteroids. A very popular hideout for criminals near Sector Y, and they include ruthless crime boss Wolf O'Donnell and his Star Wolf team. THE ORBITAL GATE - A hi-tech space station floating in Corneria's orbit used for quick warping from Corneria to the Aparoid homeworld. KEW - Not much is known of the planet, but it may or may not be a part of the Lylat system. APAIROID HOMEWORLD - A planet where the Aparoid queen lives. The homeworld core exists beneath the surface, and is where the Aparoid queen made her domain. The Aparoids protected the queen with a shield generator blocking the entrance to the homeworld core. The entire planet was destroyed along with the Aparoid queen by a special self-destruct program created by Beltino Toad. The Aparoid homeworld is not in the Lylat system. Aparoids that had spread to other planets were also destroyed when the homeworld exploded.Category:Locations